fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The House of the Dead 6: Thanksgiving Tragedy
The House of the Dead 6: Thanksgiving Tragedy is a 2008 horror film that takes place in New York City, where people at a local public lodge are getting ready for a Thanksgiving dinner that is set to take place that evening. However, a comet from space hits the lodge and kills everyone inside instantly. That's when the Evil Spirit returns unseen and reanimates all the dead people that were inside the wrecked building as zombies, as he does that, the people around get closer to the scene and witness the victims waking up as zombies and scream in terror as they all try to kill the living humans. Meanwhile, the report comes in to the AMS, and the agents are summoned in immediately. Goldman tells the agents that if the situation was treated right away, it could become a zombie apocalypse. So agents Rogan Thomas and Gary Stewart are sent to eliminate the zombies before it's too late, Robert Sander (who debuted in the previous film and joined the AMS a year earlier) also teams up with them, along with some special assistance by Robert's brother Jay Sander. As the three agents and Jay grab their guns and take off, they encounter packs of zombies and giant monsters with a tyrannosaurus head and a turkey body known as "Killer Turkeys". As it turns out, the killer turkeys were created by a Curien copycat named Ben Jaskin, who decided to create a thanksgiving version of the killer monsters to go with the ongoing zombie attack. During the mission, Jay gets bitten by a zombie while in Central Park, and is taken to the nearest hospital. However, Jay reanimates as a zombie while on the hospital bed, and escapes from the hospital. Rogan, Gary, and Robert chase after him and would be determined to stop him before he kills somebody. Eventually, the agents take down Jay in the parking lot, with his brother Robert a devastated man who didn't know this would happen eventually. The agents move on and procede with the mission. They eventually track down Jaskin and take down the final killer turkey, Jaskin leaves for a moment and comes out with a chainsaw as he attempts to kill the three agents. That's when the NYPD appears and opens fire on Jaskin as he then tries to cut up and kill the officers as well. The film ends with the agents going back home and the Evil Spirit retreating once again. A light gun arcade game adaption was developed by Sega and was released for the arcade only on November 18, 2008. Trivia *This film takes place in New York City on November 22, 2007. *This was the first in the franchise to NOT be set in the same year as when the film was released. *One scene of the film features the grave of the deceased AMS agent known as "G", who died at the end of the second film. Links Info on Epic Movie Time Wiki Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies